Second Chances
by hugsfortheneedy
Summary: Join Hoshu Sakura,her crazy family,and her wild friends on her journey of self discovery to find who she was and who she will be in an action packed adventure with old friends and new ones because she is crazily, wonderfully, and illogically reincarnated.
1. Chapter 1: The End

**AN: First off: I do not own Naruto; if I did I would be an old Chinese man which would be discomfiting to say the least. Another note: I am a little hazy on the timeline for people's deaths so I will be winging it. In addition I am not killing off anyone (other than Sakura) just so they can be reincarnated. Now enjoy the story! **

Second Chances

Chapter 1: The End

By hugsfortheneedy

There are many kinds of people in this world... the martyrs, the avengers...and the tragically misguided. There are those who have committed many misdeeds but what if...what if they had had a different start in life? What if they had another chance at life? What if the martyrs and avengers had that chance too? What if they had been...reincarnated?

* * *

Welcome to Chansugakure!

Population: 201

"Bring us your tired, your weary, those in need of a second

chance and we will give those worthy of it a new life free of

the chains of pride and prejudice. This we promise you."

-Godaime Seikatsukages, Hoshu and Zan'nen

* * *

"So what do you think Hoshu?" asked a withered old man standing in front of the newly erected village sign.

"I quite like it, Zan'nen," replied the spryer withered old man to the man named Hoshu's right. "Now we just need to retrieve those 'martyrs' and whatnot that we went on about."

"Right, right..." Zan'nen drew his fingers together into a series of complex hand seals and muttered _Taimutoraberu no Jutsu_ under his breath before snagging Hoshu's hand in his.

"Our time is limited so let's get g-"cried the Zan'nen as he and Hoshu were sucked into a swirling blue portal that appeared after he completed the last hand seal.

Two travelers stood several feet down the road from where the men had previously stood. The male turned to his wife and whispered," What just happened?"

"Just don't think about it Shizu-kun, there are crazy people everywhere," replied his wife with a soothing pat on his back.

"Right, right..."

* * *

"Alright, Hoshu, this is the last stop," sang a chipper Zan'nen while dragging his morose partner towards a decimated battle ground covered in the remains of a fierce battle.

"Don't you think you are a little too excited about this? We came here to essentially kidnap the soul of someone who is going to _die_by the hands of her best friends. Sober up a bit, why don't you?" queried an exasperated Hoshu, shaking his head at his longtime friend.

"Now really Hoshu-kun! She will only be dead for a minute or so and then-BAM-we have a new pink-headed baby girl in Chansu! Though, poor Obito will be quite shocked at that... Oh well, he will deal with it! ONWARD!" Zan'nen cried, running forward to the (still) ongoing battle while Hoshu merely followed at a slower pace muttering at his friend's enthusiasm that had yet to be bridled even by age.

* * *

Her legs were pumping and pumping...she _had to_ keep running... her boys, _her boys_ were running towards each other, death in their eyes. She had to stop them! They needed each other and _damn it_ she refused, refused to let them throw away their lives for a _fucking_ revenge and a promise. This was, after all, her mother fucking fault with that stupid promise that she made Naruto make her. And damn it all to hell! With every step she took Sasuke and Naruto got closer together. Naruto was aglow with the Kyuubi's chakra and the Rasengan swirled away in the palm of his hand. Sasuke was emanating a powerful aura of vile intention-_and he's not her Sasuke-kun anymore-_ with a Chidori chirping away like a well fed bird in his hand as it zapped and snapped at the air.

"_NO! Naruto, Sasuke STOP!"_ she screamed as her chakra fueled legs brought her rocking closer towards the most important males in her life. They were only a few feet apart and heading towards their collision when, with a vivid, horrible, sense of déjà vu, Sakura threw herself between them, taking both attacks to the torso.

Both men stared down at her as she fell with a kind of sick grace towards the ground. Wide eyes, one pair the Kyuubi's bloody red and the other bloody crimson surrounding three swirling tomoe, watched her fall with horrified fascination.

"Sakura...please...no..." whispered Naruto as he fell to his knees next to her as if gravity was suddenly too much for him. Sasuke quickly followed his one-time comrade as they tried to see through their tear filled eyes to do _anything_ to help the most important woman in both of their lives.

"Hush Naruto," Sakura muttered lifting one trembling hand to cup his whiskered cheek," My boys... I love you so much..." Casting one last look at the shining eyes of Sasuke and the tear streaked visage of Naruto she smiled a small, sad smile.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the smiling faces of two elderly men before her that smiled in a way that only those at peace with themselves can and she relaxed slightly.

"Goodbye Sasuke...Naruto...my angels are here now so don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone... thank you..." Sakura's eyes fluttered closed at the last words and left the two shocked men to their grief.

Naruto let out a keening wail as his best friend's heart gave its last weak beat. His arms wrapped around her dead body and Sasuke looked on with deadened eyes as one single tear slid down his cheek.

When the last vestiges of warmth left her body both Sasuke and Naruto stood together and proceeded to bury Sakura's corpse; Naruto dragged a large boulder towards the head of the grave and Sasuke knelt over it with a chakra filled finger. Upon the rock he carved the only thing he thought could ever come close to doing justice to the angel who always took it upon herself to protect 'her boys'.

_Tenshi no Sakura_

_Kunoichi. Friend. Daughter._

_Lived and Died for those She Loved_

Staring down at the grave for a moment more the two young men shared one look full of emotions neither could decipher because while killing each other was one thing killing Sakura was like ripping out their hearts and every happy memory and then tossing them into a raging inferno built of misguided actions and good intentions.

And with that the two men parted, each trapped in their own internal hell holes, to find a place to live on...even after their heart had died.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**AN: Most importantly- I, hugsfortheneedy, do not and never will own Naruto! And one note on reincarnated people: They have the DNA of their parents but they retain their original soul and it molds their new body to closely resemble their old one with the kekkei genkai. Now, grab some popcorn, lean back, and enjoy the show! Oh, and REVIEW! Please?**

Second Chances

Chapter 2: Births

By: hugsfortheneedy

"PUSH!" yelled a near hysterical Hoshu Obito. His wife of two years, Hoshu Rin, was currently giving birth to their second child and he was damn near going crazy with worry...and pain. She had taken it upon herself to see how many bones in his hand she could break without chakra.

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN, YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW GIVE ME BACK YOUR HAND SO I CAN BREAK IT OFF!" screamed back an equally hysterical Rin. After all she was pushing a little bundle of joy (_pain_) out from between her legs.

She had known that childbirth was painful but, damn, this kid brought that idea to a whole new level. Her son had been a breeze to squeeze out but this one was stubborn...and possibly evil. Despite misgivings they had decided to have another child to keep their boy company. He was so emotionally constipated it wasn't even funny. And he was _two_. You wouldn't think you could tell something like that with someone so young but with him you could. You could see it in the eyes his father gave him.

Contracting the muscles around her _enormous _Baby-chan (they had decided to keep the gender of the baby a secret though Rin had a sneaking suspicion that Obito peeked with his Sharingan) she gave one last push and a piercing wail filled the cramped hospital room.

Matted with blood the baby's features were indistinct but to her the baby might just have been the single most amazing thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

With a tender look towards the newborn, the midwife who had been assisting Rin throughout the birthing process announced, "Congratulations Rin-san, it's a girl."

Rin smiled wearily as the nurse carried _her_ child away from the tired couple after a hyper (how he still had energy the world may never know) Obito cut the umbilical cord with a chakra scalpel (He claimed it was the only way to cut a future Amazingtastic Kunoichi's umbilical cord. Scissors would be too normal.)

"So, what do you think Hoshu-sama will want to name her?" asked Rin as she closed her eyes for a moment. She was _so_ frickin' _tired_. That girl did not want to come out. Baby-girl-chan appeared to be quite vindictive.

In Chansugakure, their home village, the Seikatsukages are responsible for naming all the village's children. The custom was only rarely carried out these days but Obito had been very adamant about keeping it up in light of his close relationship with the kages.

After Obito's parents died he was taken in by Hoshu who was still one of the Seikatsukage even then. He looked up to the man as a father figure and even took his first name as his last. Rin did not really care either way (Unless he chose an absolutely ridiculous name, in which case there would be hell to pay. He picked a fairly normal name for their son but Hoshu was never known for his consistency...or sanity.) and her parents didn't care either. They had only stayed in Chansu long enough to have her and then they took off, leaving their newborn baby girl on the front steps of the Rukongai Orphanage where she met her future husband and genin teammate.

Shaking her head at her own depressing musings, Rin looked up just in time to see the nurse come in with a small pink blanketed bundle tucked snugly into her arms. Behind her trailed a merry old man with a cheery smile on his withered face.

"Hey, Hoshu! How is our baby girl?" yelled (a totally not surprised _at all_) Obito as he took the little bundle from the wrinkled Seikatsukage. He totally peeked.

He took one look at the little girl before his gaze went from ridiculously happy to confused and just a little bit horrified.

"...pink?"

"Yes, Obi-chan, most babies start out rather pink. I thought we had moved past that after we had the boy," sighed Rin. Sometimes her hubby was such an airhead.

"No. Pink. Pink _hair_."

"It's totally nor- wait what?" cried Rin trying to fight the urge to sleep to see the anomaly.

"That's not possible!"they both lamented in unison, staring at their new daughter.

"Oh ho ho! That is indeed unusual but it will be quite ravishing when she gets older! Little Sakura will be quite the looker when she blossoms." Hoshu chuckled, looking upon the still slightly stunned visages of Obito and Rin. Oh, if only they knew...

"Sakura? I like it. It matches her...she can be our delicate little cherry blossom." Rin smiled down at the little flower in her husband's arms. Until she opened her eyes that is. How _the fuck_ did she get green eyes?

**AN: Sorry it was so short...that just seemed like a good place to end it. Did anyone catch the Bleach reference? It was pretty obvious. Here are the translations of words and names from the last chapter and this one. **

**Tenshi- angel**

**Seikatsukage- Life kage**

**Chansugakure- Village Hidden in the Chance**

**Taimutoraberu no Jutsu- Time travel Jutsu**

**Remember to review. They make my all tingly on the inside!**


End file.
